moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who - Series 3 Extras
This article lists all minor character deaths in the 2007 series of Doctor Who. Special: The Runaway Bride Set in London during Christmas 2007. No sooner has the Doctor said his farewells to Rose Tyler that he meets Donna Noble, a woman who becomes his companion in Series 4. *During Donna's wedding reception, a group of Santa roboforms appear outside with one holding a remote control for killer Christmas trees inside. The shiny red baubles on the trees float into the air, then start whizzing around the room and exploding. At least one guest is injured by the bauble bombs. *The roboforms enter the reception hall and the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on the stereo system. The amplifiers release powerful sonic waves that cause the robots to fall apart. *'HC Clements' - CEO of the company HC Clements which the Empress of the Racnoss has been using to develop Huon particles. When the Doctor and Donna meet the Empress, they find Mr. Clements' shoes hanging from a web on the ceiling. The Empress called Mr. Clements her "Christmas dinner", implying that she ate him. *The Empress' Webstar begins firing on London. It is unclear how many people, if any, are killed in the attack. *At some point, the Doctor disabled a roboform and stole a remote control, then used the remote to deactivate the other robots when they were about to shoot him. *Using the roboforms' exploding Christmas decorations, the Doctor blows up several pipes and and walls inside the base, causing the water from the Thames to flood in. The river water pours down the shaft running to the centre of the Earth, drowning the young Racnoss before they reach the surface. Episode 1: Smith & Jones This episode takes place on the Moon in 2008 and introduces the Doctor's new companion, Martha Jones. *After the Judoon plant the New Hope Hospital on the moon, they search the building for an alien fugitive and catalogue the humans to narrow down the suspects. During their search, a man attacks a Judoon trooper by smashing a vase over its head. The Judoon captain punishes the man by shooting him with a blaster and disintegrating him. *One of Florence Finnegan's Slab drones pursues Martha after she witnesses Finnegan feeding on her boss. Martha runs into the X-ray department where the Doctor increases the X-ray machine's output by 5000%. The radiation wave kills the Slab stone dead. *Finnegan is discovered by the Judoon and her second Slab drone steps in to protect her, only to be disintegrated. Episode 2: The Shakespeare Code This episode is set in London, 1599. Along with new companion Martha, the Doctor meets the legendary playwright William Shakespeare. *In the pre-title scene, the Carrionite Lilith lures a lovestruck bard into her home. The unfortunate bard is then savagely mauled to death (off-screen) by Lilith's "parents" Mother Bloodtide and Mother Doomfinger. *'Lynley' - The Lord Chancellor (played by Chris Larkin) is murdered by Lilith. Using a hair she took from him to create a voodoo doll, Lilith submerges the doll in a barrel of water. The theatre owner then drowns when his lungs are magically filled with fluid. *'Dolly Bailey' - Landlady of The Elephant Inn, portrayed by Andree Bernard. After witnessing Lilith in her true form, the Carrionite witch killed her and made it appear that she died of fright. *'Peter Streete' - Portrayed by Matt King. Peter designed the Globe Theatre under the coercion of the Carrionites. He was placed in Bedlam Royal Hospital after it was perceived that he went mad. He was murdered by Doomfinger with a deadly touch on the heart shortly after being visited by the Doctor. Episode 3: Gridlock This episode takes place on New Earth in 5000000053, beneath the streets of New New York. This episode marks the final appearance of the Face of Boe. *In the pre-title sequence, a middle-aged couple are killed inside their hover-car by unseen assailants. The killers are identified later on in the episode as Macra, giant crab creatures that the Doctor has fought in the past. *Milo and Cheen, two motorists who kidnap Martha, are called by another car carrying two humans and a Catkind. The trio warn Milo to get out of the motorway's fast lane before their vehicle is crushed by unseen Macra attackers. *Novice Hame, a former Sister of the Sisters of Plenitude, finds the Doctor on the motorway and teleports him to the New New York overcity. She shows the Doctor that everyone on New Earth's surface died 24 years ago after the development of a new "mood" chemical called "bliss". A virus had mutated within the chemical compound and became airborne, wiping out all the surface-dwelling inhabitants of the planet in seven minutes flat. Episode 4: Daleks in Manhattan This episode takes place in New York 1930 and re-introduces the Cult of Skaro, four Daleks who previously appeared in the Series 2 finale "Army of Ghosts/Doomsday". *The Empire State Building is still under construction and it seems that the Daleks have taken over the operation. One man refuses to continue working and Dalek Caan has him dragged away by a pair of mutant pig slaves. The worker is never seen again and it is speculated that he was turned into a pig slave himself. *The Doctor finds a mysterious organic object down in the New York sewers that resembles a jellyfish. The thing was alive until recently, and after analysing it with a makeshift scanner, the Doctor recognises its planet of origin as Skaro, the Daleks' home planet. The creature was a Dalek mutant that failed to survive the breeding process. Episode 5: Evolution of the Daleks This episode continues where the previous one left off. *After the Doctor liberates the humans taken prisoner by the Cult of Skaro, they all retreat to Hooverville in Central Park and take up arms. The Daleks' pig slaves follow them and grab two people in the little shanty town, dragging them away never to be seen again. *An unknown number of pig slaves are shot and killed by the Hooverville residents. *Daleks Caan and Jast fly up from the sewers and attack Hooverville. Several explosions occur as the two Daleks open fire. It is unknown how many people are killed in the attack. *With a lightning storm brewing in the sky above and pig slaves ascending in the elevator, Martha and Frank put together a conductor with pipes and scaffolding and connect it to the lift. When the lightning strikes the Empire State Building, the electricity travels through the piping and electrifies the lift, killing the five pig mutants inside. *The Dalek-Human soldiers created by the Cult malfunction thanks to the accidental inclusion of the Doctor's Time Lord DNA. When the hybrids question their orders, Daleks Jast and Thay open fire and a shoot-out ensues. Five of the hybrids are killed before Thay and Jast are overwhelmed by their firepower. *Deeming the Dalek-Humans as failures, Dalek Caan activates the hybrids' self-destruct program. The remaining soldiers suddenly collapse lifelessly to the floor. Episode 6: The Lazarus Experiment This episode takes place in London, 2008. *The mutated Richard Lazarus sucks the life energy out of a woman attending his demonstration. The woman's body is left as a withered, skeletal husk. *The Doctor manages to knock Lazarus out and he reverts back to human form. However, as paramedics load him into an ambulance, Lazarus awakes and transforms again, killing the paramedics by draining their life force. Episode 7: 42 This episode takes place in the 42nd century aboard the S.S. Pentallian, a cargo runner drifting towards the Torajii sun. *'Abi Lerner' - Medical officer aboard the Pentallian, portrayed by Vinette Robinson. She attempts to treat Hal Korwin after he begins suffering from bizarre symptoms. Korwin is dominated by the Torajii sun and vaporises Lerner. *'Erina Lessak' - Trainee engineer aboard the Pentallian, played by Rebecca Oldfield. She was unsatisfied with her job and was complaining "Kill me now" to no one in particular when the possessed Korwin appeared beside her and vaporised her. *'Dev Ashton' - Senior engineer of the Pentallian, portrayed by Gary Powell. The Torajji entity, through Korwin, possessed him in a similar manner, destroying his consciousness and using his body to kill the other crew members. *'Hal Korwin' - Husband of the Pentallian's captain Kath McDowell, played by Matthew Chambers. Hal was possessed by the star Torajii and started killing the crew. He wore a welding helmet to keep his eyes from shining all the time. He also transferred his powers to Dev Ashton. Even when possessed, Korwin recognised his wife, but claimed, "It's all her fault". Hal was temporarily stopped when the contents of a coolant vent were poured on him. However, the bit of Torajii left in him got strong enough to repossess him as the ship got closer to the main star. Regaining consciousness, he disabled the med centre power, where the Doctor was trying to freeze Torajii out of him before being completely possessed by it. Kath had tried to reactivate the power, but was forced to lure him to an airlock and eject both of them into space to save the others. They flew into space in each other's arms. Episode 8: Human Nature This episode takes place in a rural part of England in 1913. The Doctor has turned himself human in order to hide from aggressive alien pursuers and taken on the identity of a boarding school teacher called John Smith. *'Farmer Clark' - A portly man who lived on a farm not far from Farringham School for Boys. He was abducted by the Family of Blood's scarecrow minions and possessed by Father of Mine. *'Lucy Cartwright' - A little girl holding a red balloon who is snatched by a scarecrow and later possessed by Daughter of Mine. *Matron Redfern tells John Smith (The Doctor) about her late husband who was shot dead at the Battle of Spion Kop. *The Family of Blood crash a formal dance in the village in search of the Doctor and Son of Mine shoots the doorman with an alien energy weapon, vaporising him. *When the Family barge into Farringham Town Hall, the head of the premises Mr. Chambers asks what's going on and is promptly shot and vaporised by Father of Mine. Episode 9: The Family of Blood This continues where "Human Nature" left off. *'Mr. Phillips' - Assistant headteacher at Farringham School for Boys. He joins Rocastle in meeting Son of Mine at the school gates and is vaporised. *Son of Mine commands his scarecrow soldiers to attack the school, but the boys have set up barricades and are stationed behind the front gate with rifles and machine-guns. They succeed in gunning down the scarecrows with no casualties among themselves. *The scarecrows that were gunned down reanimate minutes later upon Son of Mine's command. *When John Smith, Joan, Martha and Tim go into hiding, the Family return to their ship and use it to bombard Farringham village. It is unknown how many die in the attack. Episode 10: Blink This episode takes place in London, 2007 and marks the first ever appearance of one of the Doctor's deadliest enemies, the Weeping Angels. *Sally Sparrow and Larry Nightingale follow several clues left by the Doctor on 17 DVDs. They find the TARDIS hidden in the basement of an abandoned house which the Weeping Angels are keeping in order to feed on its temporal energy. Having recovered the TARDIS key, Sally and Larry open the box and activate it, sending it back to 1969 where the Doctor is stranded. When the TARDIS vanishes, the Angels that were surrounding it are looking at each other. Since the Angels are quantum locked and turn to stone when they are seen by a living creature, looking at each other leaves them frozen forever. Episode 11: Utopia This episode takes place on the planet Malcassairo 100 trillion years in the future as the universe is coming to its natural end. This episode sees the return of Jack Harkness and also the Doctor's long-time arch-nemesis, The Master. *One of the cannibalistic Futurekind has infiltrated the rocket silo where the last remnants of humanity are waiting to board the rocket to the fabled "Utopia". The creature sabotages the power systems to prevent the rocket from flying, but a group of guards find her and shoot her. *'Jate' - A technician working in a compartment directly beneath the rocket. When the Futurekind sabotaged the power box, radiation levels shot up inside the compartment that Jate's suit could not hold out. The radiation disintegrated Jate's body inside his suit. Episode 12: The Sound of Drums This episode takes place in London, 2008. The Doctor, Martha and Jack manage to rewire Jack's vortex manipulator to escape from Malcassairo in the year 100 trillion. They return to Earth to find that the Master, under the name of Harold Saxon, has become Prime Minister of Great Britain. *As the Master begins his term as Prime Minister, he assembles all the members of the Cabinet at 10 Downing Street, seals them inside the Cabinet Room and kills each of the ministers by flooding the room with halon gas. The Master wears a gas mask and he sits and watches as the Cabinet ministers all choke to death. *Having turned the TARDIS into a paradox machine, the Master uses it to tear open time and space and allow the Toclafane to invade Earth. Six billion spheres descend from the sky and the Master commands them to decimate humanity, in the literal sense. The Toclafane proceed to exterminate 10% of Earth's population. Aboard the bridge of the Valiant, desparate pleas and screams of terror can be heard over the radio. *Martha escapes from the Valiant using Jack's vortex manipulator, arriving on a hillside to see the Toclafane swarming over a burning London, with the screams of millions of people echoing in the distance. Episode 13: Last of the Time Lords This episode takes place a year after the Master's conquest of Earth. *During the year she travelled the world, Martha discovered that the otherwise-invincible Toclafane could be disabled by a powerful electrical discharge as she learned that a sphere had been brought down in South Africa by a lightning strike. *Martha and Tom Milligan attract a Toclafane sphere and set a trap to disable it. They succeed in capturing the sphere and manage to open it up, revealing inside a shriveled human head. Martha realises that the Toclafane are actually humans from 100 trillion years in the future that the Master brought to the past thanks to the paradox machine. The captive Toclafane confesses that his kind kill so many humans purely because it's fun. In disgust, Tom shoots the Toclafane and kills it. *It is mentioned that during the Toclafane invasion, the entire nation of Japan was destroyed and its population wiped out. *Jack and several Valiant guards try to reach the TARDIS only to be stopped by the Toclafane. At least two guards are killed. *Jack makes it inside the TARDIS and shoots the paradox machine, destroying it and reverting everything back to how it was before the machine was activated. The Toclafane disappear and the Earth and its people are restored. *After time is restored, Martha decides to leave the Doctor and stay with her family. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Doctor Who